Sous la lumière de la lune
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Sous la lumière de la lune, nos deux héros préférés.


La lumière de la pleine lune se reflétait sur les toits de tuiles, le ciel avait prit une teinte plus claire malgré le fait que le solstice d'été était encore loin.

Chat Noir jeta un regard à sa partenaire, il observa la façon qu'avait la lumière lunaire de jouer dans les mèches sombres, de mettre en valeur le petit corps musclé, de faire étinceller les yeux bleu clair de Ladybug, de rendre ses lèvres plus rouges et plus désirables encore.

Des nuages blancs passèrent dans le ciel nocturne, illumines par la lune qui leur rendait leur teinte dans ce monde endormit.

Ladybug tourna la tête vers Chat Noir, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants avant que le héros ne détourne les yeux, un léger rougissement colorant son visage.

Ce fut autour de ma jeune femme d'observer son partenaire; les rayons de la lune accrochaient des reflets argentés dans les cheveux blonds indisciplines, ils glissaient le long de ses muscles sur le cuir luisant, en soulignant les muscles puissants et souples. Ils illuminaient ses yeux et dessinaient la courbe de ses pommettes, sans parler de celles de ses lèvres. La lune faisait ressortir chaque relief de ses lèvres et Ladybug se surprit à se pencher plus près.

Le mouvement avait totalement échappé à Chat Noir qui observait la Tour Eiffel briller au loin, ses pensées remplies d'héroïnes en costume rouge à pois noirs, aux cheveux de nuit et aux yeux de ciel d'été, aux lèvres pivoine et à la peau d'ivoire. Il aurait put écrire un poème sur elle et des milliers d'autres après celui-là mais aucun mot ne serait jamais assez fort pour décrire l'incroyable, la merveilleuse Ladybug.

Il était comme un papillon attiré par la flamme; il voulait être le plus près possible et tant pis s'il en brûlait parce que ça en valait définitivement la peine.

\- Ladybug? demanda-t-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

\- Mmh? leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Je t'aime, plus que tout et bien plus encore.

Ladybug se pencha vers lui et effleura de ses lèvres les siennes. Le souffle de Chat Noir se bloqua dans sa gorge puis il souffla doucement par la bouche, caressant sans le vouloir les lèvres de sa partenaire. Celle-ci s'avança encore un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent légèrement et murmura:

\- Dans ce cas, je t'aime jusqu'à la lune plus le retour. Je t'aime jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ne plus connaître rien d'autre que toi.

Elle scella doucement le baiser, comme on échange des alliances devant l'autel. Leurs lèvres tremblantes seraient les anneaux et la pleine lune leur autel. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Leurs cœurs papillonnaient et Chat Noir la serra contre lui, la protègant de la brise froide de février et en profitant pour se couler contre elle comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Un ronronnement profond s'échappa de sa gorge et il sentit Ladybug sourire dans leur baiser. Il enfuisit une main dans la douceur des cheveux noirs et tenta de les rapprocher encore plus. Et si c'était possible, il les aurait fondus l'un dans l'autre pour que plus jamais il ne soit séparé d'elle.

Ladybug recula et il suivit ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt ganté le stoppe. Sa partenaire lui prit la main et l'emmena à travers Paris jusqu'à une petite terrasse que Chat Noir connaissait bien. Il aurait pu les yeux fermés dire où se trouvaient les roses, les tulipes et toutes les plantes que Marinette faisait pousser sur son balcon tellement ils y avaient passé du temps.

Il la suivit docilement dans sa chambre, s'allongea sous la couverture du côté du lit qui était devenu le sien au fil des nuits et Ladybug le rejoint après avoir sorti deux assiettes de son mini frigo.

Ils laissèrent la transformation s'estomper et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le bras d'Adrien passant dans le dos de Marinette de façon protectrice et sa princesse se serra contre lui, tendant le cou pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme recommença à ronronner, comblé comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible.

La lumière de la lune tombant doucement sur leurs formes endormies.

Voilà un petit quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin même si ce n'est pas le texte que j'avais prévu au départ. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt.


End file.
